Hopeful
by NCIS Ziva DiNozzo
Summary: "If you and Ziver were meant to be, she'll come back to you. Just gotta be patient." Tony takes a trip down to Gibbs basement one night. ONESHOT Takes place after Ziva leaves.


**So this is my first ever story. I don't usually write because I hate doing so haha! **

**The only thing I ever write are school papers. This whole thing came to me 3:00am. So I wrote it all down :)**

**So with that I hope its not too bad.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Gibbs was sitting in his basement working on his newest project drinking his glass or bourbon, when he heard footsteps descending down the stairs.

He didn't need to look up to know who it was.

Tony stood there, looking at the floor with a sorrow filled expression waiting for Gibbs to acknowledge his existence.

"I miss her boss" Tony finally said after standing there for what felt like twenty minutes.

"I miss being her partner. I miss seeing her everyday sitting across from me" Tony sighed.

"I just miss her!" He said with a mix of sadness and anger.

Gibbs finally looked up from what he was doing and studied Tony's wellbeing.

He looked like he hasn't slept in days. Bags under his eyes and wrinked clothing.

"I know, we all miss her" Gibbs finally said.

"Yeah, buts its different for me!" Tony explained."I was the one who found her and had to walk away and just leave her there! Hardest 180 of my life." He repeated the same thing he had told her that night.

Gibbs studied him with a quizzical expression on his face. He always knew they were closer than normal coworker.

"Did something else happen between you two?" Gibbs asked.

Tony just stood there. Not knowing how to answer his question.

"Tony!?" Gibbs asked again.

"Yes" Tony said a bit louder than a whisper.

Gibbs sighed. "When?"

Tony looked up from studying the ground and answered. "Paris...and Israel, the night before I left. Which makes it even harder to let her go"

Gibbs didn't know what to say. He always had this feeling something would happened between those two.

Gibbs continued to sit there silently.

"I don't even have a working phone number to try and get a hold of her! All I have is her necklace and hope that maybe she'll come back." Tony let out an exhausted breath. "we left so many things left unsaid."

"She needs time DiNozzo, give her that" Was Gibbs response.

"I'm trying, its just.. its hard to not know where she is and if she's okay. I've tried to video chat with her with no luck." Tony looked down at the floor again.

"I didn't even tell her I loved her." He whispered as a tear slowly made its way down his face.

Tony didnt even try to wipe the lone tear away. He was still hurting.

"I just wished I would've acted sooner." Tony let out a sad chuckled "I mean c'mon, we've been dancing around each other for 8 years! Now I've lost my chance, maybe for good."

Gibbs got up from the chair he'd been sitting in and slapped Tony on the back of his head.

Tony winced at the impact. "What the heck was that for boss?"

"For being hopeless." Gibbs said.

Gibbs paused, not really knowing how to say what he was about to say.

"If you and Ziver were meant to be, she'll come back to you. Just gotta be patient."

Tony looked at Gibbs with pure shock. Tony never took Gibbs as a romantic kind of guy.

"But until then, stop whining and try and move forward!"

For the first time that night Tony smiled.

"Thanks Gibbs! That a...actually helped." Tony said as he ran his fingers through his disheveled hair.

Gibbs just nodded, a man of few words.

Tony pointed towards the stairs. "Well I a .. better go" Tony paused "Thanks again boss."

Tony made it half way up the steps before Gibbs called his name.

"Tony"

Tony turned around.

"yeah?" He asked unquestionably

Gibbs walked up to Tony and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Here" Gibbs said as he handed the folded up piece of paper to Tony.

"Ziva called me on this number the night you left Israel. Try and give her a call, see if she'll answer."

"Tony looked at Gibbs with a smile full of gratitude.

"Wow, thank you Gibbs!"

"Mhm" Gibbs grumbled as he made his way back down the remaining stairs.

Tony turned around and left with a little bit more bounce in his step then Gibbs has seen in a while.

Gibbs knew Ziva needed her time to be alone. But he also knew she wouldn't be gone forever. She had a family in DC, and you didn't just give up on family.

She may not be back next month, or maybe next year.

But Gibbs knew after Ziva found herself again she would be back, with her family waiting for her with open arms. And for that Gibbs was hopeful.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! **


End file.
